Kagami
by HybridINTP
Summary: Kagami is depressed after losing the inter high for the second time (after new freshmen came in and after winter cup) *Extra game chapter and is frustrated. Aomine notices, what will he do as Kagami's Lover? Yaoi Lemon One-shot! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!


**Hello everyone! Sorry for no updates! I've been extremely busy, and currently, I'm still having time for my anime watching debt. So! Here's some AoKaga, I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket! **

* * *

**Kagami**

**No one's POV**

To understand what's going on, you have to understand the in depth of the situation. To look back is almost like a sin. Something you shouldn't bother with.

For Kagami, the only thing that he's doing is looking back. Disappointed in his gameplay. Feeling like he should have done better. There was more than just losing In stake.

Something different.

After the Winter Cup the Seirin won with the freshmen, the following year, new freshmen came in.

They seemed to not clearly see how frustrated Kagami was. Kagami wanted to see his friend, his rival, his lover. Aomine Daichi.

Kagami was reflecting on how he played. He thought about how he could improve. These questions...they swarmed his head. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to go at it again, and get even stronger.

Kuroko understood what he felt. However, the feeling Involved with Kuroko was very different. Kuroko felt the need to be there for the purpose of basketball. Kagami was struggling with the fact, that he couldn't show his lover improvement. Even though there street basketball games they play, the need to go all out was in his heart. Aomine had no idea.

One day, after days of depression and of rage, Kagami was out playing. As Aomine passed by that day, he noticed that he was more aggressive. All these factors were in him.

Aomine went In to enter and try to get to him. However, Kagami ignored him. Almost like he didn't want to show his true emotion. His frustration was beyond even that.

"OI Kagami!" Called Aomine, as Kagami continued to ignore. Aomine oh continued to call him. Asking what was wrong, and demanding to respond.

When Kagami was alone in the court, and with no one else was around except Aomine, who stared at Kagami. The night covered all the park, other than them, feeling slightly alone. The sadness was only able to progress.

When Kagami finally got tired. And began to swing. Aomine came In and caught him. Trapping him from escaping.

"BAKAGAMI!" He shouted into his ear. Rage only filled him. Wanting to understand. "What the hell Is going on? You're ignoring me, and your being reckless with your game."

Before anything else could happen, Kagami broke down in tears. Aomine flinched.

"O-oi, Kagami..." he stopped, confused.

The more he cried, then the air felt sorrowful.

"I was so frustrated...that I wasn't able to play against you. I feel ashamed. And I can't help but feel this way..." He cried.

Aomine took a second to understand. But then lifted Kagami from the ground. He grabbed his arm and got their stuff. Kagami was tugged away.

When they reached Kagami's house, no one was around. There was no other shoes In the door step.

Aomine dropped their stuff and led Kagami to the living room. He pinned him down onto the couch.

"Aomine...?" He asked softly.

"Baka-kagami!" He whispered. "It doesn't matter if you don't go into a high place at the Inter high, whether you lose or win. I will always play basketball with you. So don't be so frustrated when you lose like that. Just train harder. But don't go overboard like you did today " he whispered. Hiding his face. Aomine's body hugged Kagami's.

Aomine gave a kiss to him. Leaving no hesitation Into leaving his lip swollen, he kissed aggressively. Before anything else, Kagami only agreed and followed with his movement.

As they kissed more. Aomine could tell that he was feeling better. That Kagami wasn't depressed as he was earlier.

"I'll play you a game Bakagami, tomorrow" he said, slightly panting.

"Aomine..." whispered Kagami

Before anything else, Aomine practically jumped him. Making sure that he wouldn't be able to escape from his grasp.

Making sure that his insecurities were all gone. That he would stop being depressed. Everything. Aomine wanted only himself to be the only thing on Kagami's mind.

Aomine began to grind his knee into Kagami's crotch. He moaned continuously as Aomine did more movement. Every circle that he was imprinted on, the harder he got. After moments of just moaning, Aomine lifted his shirt, and removed all of Kagami's clothing. Kagami was embarrassed, and blushed.

Though, his blush was to his ears, he couldn't resist it. He wanted more, he wanted something other than grinding and kissing. With a horny Aomine and Kagami, the events that occurred after, was normal for the two lovers.

Aomine moved more, making Kagami moan. He smirked in joy.

He moved his mouth towards Kagami's neck, and slowly nibbling. Biting harder, as he heard the moans.

When the time of biting was over, with more marks over his shoulders and neck. Kagami stared with a dizzy gaze.

The more he wanted, as the face was a full flush. Leaving kisses from his collar bone to his chest, he played with his nipples, one in hand, other in mouth.

As Aomine nibbled on his nipple, more and more, and teasing the other with making circles. The jolts from Kagami's body only increased. Along side with Aomine's want to touch more.

He switched from the other side, and used his hand to tease Kagami's erection.

The jolts and shudders increased. The more he enjoyed, the louder his moans were. Each with its own pitch. Aomine loved It. After moments of his teasing, Aomine stared at his flushed face.

"Ahomine~!" He moaned as he stopped teasing. "Don't tease me like that~!"

And Aomine finally snapped. He positioned himself, so that he'd be on top of Kagami, and spread his legs. The first thing that Aomine did was stick two fingers inside Kagami. He jolted upwards, as he felt the sudden sting of pleasure and pain. His face completely red, and his chest turning into a darker red.

Aomine couldn't take it anymore. He quickly put in his third finger, separated from Kagami, and suddenly without any warning, he began to thrust into Kagami.

Kagami could feel the sudden pain, and the amazing pleasure that followed. As his pleasure overcame him, the feeling of dizziness came through his mind. His body was enjoying it so much he didn't want to leave it. This pure moment of Bliss.

Then after the thrusts became faster, and the harder Aomine began to thrust.

"Ahh~ nng~ Aomine~!" He moaned "I'm...I'm about to cum~ ahh~"

"Me too" groaned Aomine. As they both came, Aomine collapsed on top of Kagami.

Kagami was panting this entire time.

"Bakagami...I love ya, I'll play a game against you anytime I can!" He forced a kiss on Kagami, who was still panting.

* * *

**And end! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the extremely late update! I'll try to get to the other requests soon! Please read my other stories! I have a few more Yaoi lemons~ And even straight pairings! **

**Till the next update~ or where ever you know me from!**

**Yadi-san out! **


End file.
